


Roadside Assistance

by i_write_a_lot



Series: Flat Tires [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Car Trouble, Friendship, Gen, Other - Freeform, flat tire series, team fic kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana and Neal wind up needing some roadside assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadside Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own White Collar.
> 
> -Apparently, I'm determined to get everyone to have a flat tire.

“Nu-uh, it’s your turn. I got Caffrey last time, and I likely would’ve thrown him out of the van if it weren’t for Peter’s orders to keep him near me at all times.” Jones said firmly to Diana, who tried to protest…but it didn’t seem to work.

With a heavy sigh, she turned towards Neal who was currently chatting up one of the other agents who only came in on weekends, as she had two other jobs in between this one. Diana barely knew the agent, only that she was rather busy and all over the place. With a reluctantence that she tried to get rid of-she didn’t want to hurt Caffrey’s feelings after all-she called Neal over.

“Caffrey! Come on, we’re heading out to the crime scene.”

“Where’s Jones?” Neal asked, looking around in the hopes of spotting the agent.

“Jones is with Peter. You’re coming with me this time,” Diana said firmly, tugging Neal towards the elevator as he was waving at the giggling (giggling!) agent before she disappeared behind the elevator doors. 

They got down to the basement where the cars were all parked. Neal followed Diana to her car, and frowned when he saw that it was yet another different brand that he was completely unfamiliar with. Peter’s was a simple Toyota. Jones drove the van most of the time (of which confused Neal because everyone hated the van so why did Jones drive it?), and it seemed that Diana drove a new GMC. 

“Why is yours newer than the other agents?” Neal wondered. 

“Because my last car got blown up thanks to a bomb,” Diana said exasperatedly. 

“Really?!” Neal asked, excitedly, and Diana rolled her eyes. 

“No. Get in,” She added, after unlocking the doors. They climbed into her car, and she started it up. Her favorite music also started playing, making Neal stare at her in surprise. It wasn’t opera, of which he knew that she liked from time to time, it was rock music. He didn’t even know who the band was, and read the name that scrolled across the radio screen. Some band called…Hinder? Really?

“What?” She asked, feeling rather defensive. “I can like other music besides opera, Caffrey.”

He nodded quickly. 

“Yeah, I uh-it just caught me by surprise. I didn’t take you for a hard rock kind of gal,” He said, smirking. 

She shook her head. 

“I got started into hard rock when I listened to a band called Evanescence, and then another band called Nickelback. I liked them both, and decided to broaden my horizens in the hard rock area. There’s several bands in the rock area that I like now, such as Hinder and Theory of a Deadman.”

“You Hinder the Theory of a Deadman?” Neal suggested, and Diana rolled her eyes trying not to smile.

Without warning someone fired shots at them, breaking the back window. Neal immediately ducked down looking startled and afraid and Diana fought not to join him, even as she was attempting to struggle to control the steering wheel…and wound up jerking the car over to the side, turning a full circle before coming a stop facing the city. 

“Damn it,” She snapped, slamming her fists onto the steering wheel. When no more sounds of bullets came, she glanced around and saw that the area was completely clear. 

She looked at Neal. “You okay?”

“Fine. I live for heart attacks,” He tried to joke, but it came out rather weak, and she shook her head. 

“I’m going to call Peter, and then we’re going to see how bad off we are. I don’t think we’re too badly damaged…”

Doing just that, she got out of the car and began to call Peter. Neal took a few minutes alone, trying to get his frantic heartbeat under control, and eventually he joined Diana. 

He spotted their problem immediately. 

A flat tire.

Again. 

He felt like kicking the stupid thing, but instead just shook his head and went to the back to fetch the spare tire…

Only there was none.

“Diana? Where’s your spare tire?” Neal called, and Diana came over to where he was searching for. She let loose a string of curses. 

“Damn it! I forgot to put one in last time…” She scowled. “Peter won’t be able to get to us until much later…I wonder how they figured out it was us…”

“Or maybe it was just random chance?” Neal suggested, leaning against the car with his sleeves still rolled up. It was rather warm outside, with a light breeze now and again. 

Diana joined him, leaning against the back of her car as they stared out at the highway. The city looked like it was entering the night stage, where most of the lights shut down and people were either working or sleeping. Neal still thought that the city was absolutely beautiful.

“Sorry, Neal.” Diana said suddenly, gaining Neal to start and look at her in surprise. “I didn’t mean for our first car ride to turn out like this.”

“It’s not your fault.” Neal reassured her. “Unless you hired those guys to strand us here, in which case I refuse to bring you breakfast or coffee for the next year.” He added, teasingly. 

She smiled at him, and said with an amused look.

“Since when do you bring us either?”

“Good point. Consider tomorrow the first of many free coffees and donuts,” Neal said earnestly. 

Diana rolled her eyes.

“Of course you’d say donuts,” She said, amused, and the two fell into a quiet, easy silence, as they both waited for Peter to come and rescue them from their flat tire.

Of course, Peter wouldn’t show for an hour and a half, but to them it didn’t matter.

Because Peter always came to save his team.

Even if it was just from a flat tire.

~*~  
End

**Author's Note:**

> -Thank you for reading.


End file.
